Study Sessions
by Wayne-Hendrix
Summary: Sometimes the quiet nature of LeBlanc is a great study aid for students, with some time off from stealing hearts: Akira and Makoto decide to do some studying together. Apart of Shumako Week 2020. Day One: Study Partners / Confessions. First posted on Ao3.


**Sometimes the quiet nature of LeBlanc is a great study aid for students, with some time off from stealing hearts: Akira and Makoto decide to do some studying together.**

**While in LeBlanc: Akira and Makoto decide to study together so they can improve their scores in school.**

"So, what should we start on first?" Makoto said to Akira while holding her textbooks in her hand.

"Wanna try out some world history? That's the main course I'm struggling with" Akira replied to Makoto while pointing at his History book he placed on the booth .

"Sounds like a plan then Akira." Makoto starts to sit in the same booth where Akira left his books at, and then he follows her by sitting with her. As the two get situated: Makoto opens up the textbook and notices there are sticky notes in the book where Akira had to take notes.

"Hmm…" Makoto thought to herself as she looked at the book. "It's been a while since I did World History, but I can help you out with this." Makoto starts to grab a pencil from her Buchimaru-kun pencil pouch so she can write down some notes.

"Mainly what I struggle with is learning about the history of the Warring States Period on this page right here." Akira then shows Makoto where he needed help on this particular subject.

"Oh, you wanted to learn about the conflict of the Warring States period right?" Makoto asks Akira ad the later shake his head, agreeing with Makoto's deduction.

"Yeah, I tend to get the order of who conquered what wrong from time to time and some of the noteworthy battles that happened." Akira then shows Makoto the notes he took while he was in class.

"Umm…Akira?" Makoto says to Akira while she looks over his notes, and while she does: she notices that there isn't that much written up here expect the important details.

"What is it Makoto?" Akira replied to the short haired brunette with a puzzled look on his face.

"These notes aren't that consistent. It's all over the place in terms of note taking." Makoto then starts to have an angry look on her face, as she realizes Akira isn't serious about his studies.

"What's with that angry look?" Akira then notices the look on Makoto's face and it's not a pleasing look, it's as if he was a shadow in Makoto's eyes.

"Akira you've gotta take your studies more seriously, and I won't tolerate slackers!" Makoto scolds Akira for slacking on his studies, and with Akira knowing what he's done: he resigned to his fate.

"I'm sorry, it's just too stressful for me to try to balance my studies with other miscellaneous errands I do during the week." Akira apologizes and tries to think of an excuse to come up with before Makoto's wrath gets worse for him while he taps his left foot to calm himself down.

"I promise that I will take my studies seriously, Makoto." He then promises the stern Student Body President that he'll take his studies seriously.

"Ok then Akira, I'll hold you up on that promise." Makoto essentially accepted Akira's apology, with a soft smile on her face. "Now where were we?" She then shifts the focus back to the Warring States period that Akira struggled with.

**The two students then started to study for a few hours. While they study: Sojiro who observed Akira and Makoto started to make them coffee and curry so they won't be hungry while they study.**

~Two Hours Later~

"So Akira, what were the seven warring states?" Makoto starts to quiz Akira on what he learned to make sure he was paying attention to her.

"Hmm… . weren't they Qin, Chu, Zhao, Wei, Han, Yan, and Qi?" Akira answered Makoto's question, hoping to get it right.

"That's correct." Makoto tells Akira that is answer was correct and Akira was glad he got that question right. "Ok, I think your starting to get this Akira." Makoto adds as she notes Akira's improvement in this particular subject.

"I'm glad you think that Makoto." Akira said to Makoto as he picks up the coffee mug that was on the table the two were sitting on so he can take a sip of the coffee. "So Makoto, what do you wanna do after we get done studying?" Akira then asks Makoto what she wanted to do after they were done studying.

"We can save that answer until we get done with studying Akira, you're losing focus." Makoto puts everything back on track and saves her answer to Akira's question for later.

**The two continue their studies as Makoto asks Akira some more questions to review what he's learned so far, and Akira has gotten everyone of the questions right. Eventually: Akira asks Makoto a question after they finished studying.**

"Makoto, I'm glad that you were my study partner. If it were Ann or Ryuji: I would have been screwed on the test!" Akira thanks Makoto for her help, and with this: Makoto starts to blush a little bit after Akira mentioned "Study Partner" since those were the two words that won her over back in Shinjuku about a month ago.

"Y-Your… Welcome Akira-kun." Makoto's blush on her face gets brighter and she slowly starts to lay her head on Akira's shoulder and starts to pucker up her lips. Akira notices this and they kiss each other.

"I love you, Makoto." Akira then breaks off the kiss to tell Makoto that he loved her. Makoto as she twirls her hair to ease her nervousness.

"I love you too, Akira." Makoto then replies to Akira and they continue to make out. As the two students continue to make out: Sojiro shows up and looks at the two.

"Hey, you kids relax, and take that lovey-dovey stuff someplace else." Sojiro says to Akira and Makoto and after he says this: the two stop kissing.

"I'll go take Makoto back to the station Sojiro, I'll be back later." Akira said to Sojiro as he and Makoto get up from the booth they were sitting at and pick up their textbooks.

"Alright kid, just don't get into any trouble ok?" Sojiro said to Akira while waving bye towards Makoto.

"I'll see you later boss." Makoto waves back at Sojiro as her and Akira walk out of LeBlanc and as the door closes on LeBlanc: Sojiro pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"Man that Akira has got such a nice girl with him, I'm actually proud of him." Sojiro thought to himself as he smokes his cigarette.

**Later on: Akira leads Makoto to the train station after a long day of studying. As the two share one last kiss for the day: Akira waves goodbye to Makoto. After she leaves, Akira starts to head home himself.**

**~The End~**


End file.
